


Vanilla

by exotictoxics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009! Dan Howell - Freeform, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotictoxics/pseuds/exotictoxics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

Me and Dan sat at the table eating dinner, it wasn't the best meal we had, but at least he tried. I watched Dan eat his teeth bit down and he chew the food his lips were cherry red and looked so soft to the touch. 

Whenever Dan picked up the glass cup and wrapped his lips around the edge, I watched his throat as the drink pored into his mouth, I try desperately to hid my erection.  
"Is something wrong Phil?"

I jump as he called my name and I hastily pick up the cold silver fork and impale the meat shoving it in my mouth and smiling.

"Okay, I'm assuming you are enjoying it?"  
I clean my mouth and clear my throat.

"Yes, it's delicious!"

Dan giggles and continued eating without any further questions, I pick at the meat and only take small nibbles from it.

After a few nibbles I decided to call it quits and push the plate away from me in disgust, Dan looks at me and collects his plate and silverware.

"If you don't finish you won't get dessert."  
My cheeks are buring and red.

"What is the dessert?"

He disappears into the kitchen and returns with a pink cake with white frosting on the edges, but without words? Awfully strange.  
"Vanilla cake."

I feel like a kid when Dan acts like my parent, I eat the last of the stake that was on my plate and stood on the left side and Dan on the right side of the cake. 

"shouldn't there be words?" 

"I was just going to get to that, baby."

Baby? I admit I use to have a little crush on Dan but those feelings are gone and I don't want them to resurface. I ignore the label he gave me and waited for him to continue.

"I was going to let you write whatever you wanted on the cake."

"Ooh fun. Where's the frosting?"

Dan walked up behind me and puts both hands at my hips and pressed his lips to mine, his soft lips danced on mine and his tongue teased the entrance of my mouth, what a delicious taste. 

The fantasys I had of Dan flood my mind and all I could do is just kiss him and try to figure out if he tasted like I imagined. He softly grinded his hip on mine and my jeans grew tighter, his tongue found its way from my lips to my body. 

Dan ripped my shirt off and rubbed his hands on my body that wasn't very muscular, stopping at my nipple and pinching it he twisted it softly driving me crazy. 

I groaned and begged him to stop but he continues to softly pull, he finally stopped only to start on the right one, but this time he has a glass of wine with ice.  
He wraps my legs around his waist with my arms around his neck and carries me to the living room and lays me on my back.

Dan kneels above me with the glass of wine and takes a sip, his Adams apple moves with every bit he drinks I want to kiss it and nibble it.

Still kneeling over me he sets the glass down and places his lips on my belly button resealing the wine in my stomach and snatches a ice cube from the glass.  
"Don't move or the wine will spill."

He holds the ice cube in his mouth and begins to rub it on my nipples getting them hard, I gasp and feel the liquor drip down my stomach to my jeans.  
"What did I say."

He licked the mess from my body he sucks the remaining liquor from my stomach and licks the trail that flowed into my pants and through my pubic hair.

Dan's tongue plays at the edge of my jeans forcing it's way under my waistband, until I unbutton them and let Dan explore what hides in my jeans. That sweet tongue moves through my pubic hair, and tugs a bit with his lips. 

"Oh, baby."

Dan moans and licks the base of my penis up the shaft, his tongue is driving me crazy and making me leak with pre cum. 

"Oh, please make me cum!"

"If I do that then how will we decorate the cake?"

I respond by jumping up and pulling my jeans back on, Dan looks at me with those beautiful eyes. He kisses my nose and cheek I pull my shirt down fixing my hair. 

"What do you mean decorate the cake?"  
The cake sat on the table I stood in front of it just staring at it scared of what Dan has done with this cake or what is going to do to it, he stood on the other side of the table looking at me. 

"Shall we?"

"Yes."

Dan walks towards my area without breaking eye contact his hand slides up my arm and rest on my shoulder, slightly squeezeing Dans lips make contact with mine and his tongue ran along the inside of my lips. 

Dan rubs my erection through my jeans until unbuttoning them and pulled them off letting my erection spring free, the throbbing member that Dan was holding was begging for his wet warm mouth. 

Oh the torture of waiting kills me and Dan knows how much I want this, but he continues to tease me by kissing the tip and occasionally letting his tongue run up the length of my member.

"Oh, baby, show me how long you can last."  
He turns me around and bends me over the table exposing my behind to him, I felt awkward as I waited for his thick cock to enter me. 

His soft lips make contact with my behind until he gets to my entrench and forcefully inserts two fingers, I begin to moan and gasp as he fills me, rubbing his fingers on my prostate driving me insane with moans.

The skillful fingers pull out and slowly push in stretching me open, his fingers rub against the walls of my anus and I bury my face in my arm trying to muffle the moans and exhales of pain. 

"Good. Now your stretched out, but I want to have some fun before I fuck you hard."

Dan takes off his shirt and jeans just leaving him in his tight black Diesel underwear, I better do the same. Without moving myself from the table I kick off my jeans and remove my shirt.

I see Dan running his two fingers along the edge of the cake collecting white frosting and disappears from my vision, until I feel the cold frosting on my entrench and inside me.

"How does that feel?"

I couldn't speak, I was unable to just a mess of moans would escape my mouth. His lips again touch my behind and his tongue licks the frosting from me. 

His tongue circled my entrench licking the frosting and dips inside me, I can feel his tongue around the walls of my anus. I'm going to cum all over the table.

"Oh, Dan please stop this and fuck me!"

"Wait baby I'm not done yet."

Dan continues to lick and play with me, He pushes both his index finger inside and pulling open eating the frosting out. 

"DAN, PLEASE FUCK ME!"

My words mean nothing to him because he continues to torture me with his powerful tongue, rubbing my entrench and sliding inside leaving frosting and saliva. 

"Oh, Dan please."

His tongue circled my entrench before stopping and applying more frosting. Dan eased his thick member inside me pushing the frosting deep into me. 

He pushes in halfway making my face heat up, so I arch my back to meet his thrust making him go deeper. 

I can feel the cake pour out my behind as Dan pushes deeper, it falls off my balls and trails down the inward area of my thighs. 

Dan stops to lick the mess. 

"Are you close baby?"

"Yes!"

I'm manage to hiss through my teeth, Dan holds my neck and pulls me up so my back is against his chest and stomach and thrust faster making that clapping noise with every thrust.

I reach for my throbbing member, but Dan quickly grabes my hand holding it behind me and on his chest. The other free hand he pumps my member not jerking his hand to the base, up the shaft and to the head, but only the head just rubbing and twisting at the same time.

"Oh, baby I'm going to cum!"

A huge load of cum escapes my member and fly's all over the cake, after I pleasingly explode Dan does the same releasing inside me. 

With both index fingers he pulls me open and lick the cake and cum from me and leaves me to catch my breath laying on the table.

I reach for my jeans around my ankle, but Dan slaps my ass hard. I immediately stop.

"Your not done yet. Sit there."

He points to the chair with the knife in his hand and I do so. The cake had cum all over it and I just stare, waiting for dans next instructions. 

He emerged from the kitchen with two glass plates and silver forks,  
Oh god I know where this is going.

Dan still naked with his limp half erected penis cuts the cake and places a piece on his plate and on mine. The cum blends so well with the cake it won't be hard trying to eat this.

I pierce the cake and take a big bite the cum is still warm and sticky in my mouth, I try to swallow but choke, Dan without a hassle eats three bites of the cake and hasn't broke the gaze he had on me. 

"Do you need something to wash it down?"

I hope he doesn't mean cum.

"Yes, please!"

Dan comes back with a glass of milk and I drink then eat again. The cake is now gone and the glass is empty Dan watched me finish the rest while sucking the frosting from his fingers in a suducetive way.

"Good boy now go get cleaned up!"

The water is so warm and comforting, I just sit and think about what just happened in there and why did I enjoy it.


End file.
